


night's the playground for the demons inside

by song_of_staying



Series: tell that devil to take you back (to sleep) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dead People, Dreamsharing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Whoever’s keeping them here is going to pay.





	night's the playground for the demons inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [without thought of thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773433) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



Whoever’s keeping them here is going to pay.

She finds Dolls first, on a battlefield, surrounded by dead friends. He’s furious, gleaming like a city on fire, but he recognizes her, and changes back to his human form. She holds out a hand and he takes it.

It takes them a while to find Doc. He’s waltzing with a corpse, and Wynonna’s almost sure she knows who it is. She cuts in, and the corpse crumbles away.

The last obstacle is so predictable she’s got to laugh.

“Hey, guys,” she says, “guess it’s time for you to meet my dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Angel Haze - _Wicked Moon_.


End file.
